1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for package assembly, and more particularly to a method for briefly stabilizing containers on a flat base member by temporarily bonding the containers to the base member with a hot melt adhesive that releases the container from its bond to the base member soon after the handling and packaging process is complete, and a package which consists of a rigid base member, containers temporarily bonded with hot melt adhesive to the base member, and a plastic shrink film encapsulating the base member and containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art packaging methods and packages do not address the special need of stabilizing containers on a flat base member during the brief period of package assembly by forming a temporary adhesive bond between the containers and the base member.
Placement of a group or pack pattern of containers on a flat base member poses a stability problem as the base member with containers is transported through a packaging or handling process. This is particularly a problem for intermittent motion packaging or handling systems, but is also a concern for continuous motion equipment. Even the machine vibration on a continuous motion machine can result in movement of containers on the flat base member, which can negatively effect the completed package, or the effectiveness of the packaging or handling system.
To avoid this instability with containers on a flat base member, many packaging or handling systems use a corrugated box or tray with four side walls. The box or tray forms a containment boundary so that movement of the containers during the handling or packaging process minimizes the stability problem.
A need exists for a temporary packaging method and package so that containers are restricted from movement when placed on a flat base member during the packaging or handling process, yet upon completion of the packaging or handling, the containers are free of this movement restriction.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a temporary packaging method and package which briefly bonds a group or pack pattern of containers to a flat base member to stabilize the containers during the handling or packaging process, and these containers release from this adhesive bond soon after the handling or packaging process is completed by plastic shrink film encapsulation of the base member and containers. The method comprises the steps of providing a base member, providing adhesive to the base member, placement of containers to base member resulting in a temporary bond, advancing the base member with bonded containers through the handling or packaging process, encapsulation of base member and containers with plastic shrink film, and release of containers from bond to base member within minutes after the encapsulation by shrink film, with adhesive remaining bonded to base member.
The method of the present invention eliminates the instability of the containers on a flat base member during the handling or packaging process, thereby permitting a wide range of movement and handling to occur. The present invention; permits the group of containers which are bonded to the flat base member to be aggressively handled by inclines, declines, side transfers, abrupt starting and stopping, equipment vibration, stacking, etc.
The temporary bond effectively locks the containers in place during the handling or packaging process. This temporary bond is defined herein as a bond that releases by itself over time. It is required to hold the containers in place during the handling or packaging process, and within minutes after the base member and containers are encapsulated by film, the container releases from the base member with the adhesive residue remaining on the base member.
This novel packaging method dramatically simplifies the packaging and handling process for packaging containers on a flat base member. By temporarily stabilizing the group or pack pattern on the base member during the packaging or handling process, this invention offers an effective alternative to the traditional corrugated box or tray with four side walls.
This invention utilizes less packaging materials than boxes or trays, is more cost efficient, and because there is no need to form boxes or trays, which generate both corrugated dust and spores, it is more sanitary. This invention also offers greater efficiency than current methods of packaging containers on flat base members because of the increased stability of containers on the base member during package assembly.